The Kissing Booth
by izzyblckthrn
Summary: Clary is in love with her best friend's cousin, Jace. Problem? Rule Number 1: NEVER fall for the hot cousin. How will Clary get over her feeling? Is Jace feeling the same? Will Alec ever find out about this? And will Izzy and Simon stop making out against Alec's car? All the answers in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, l came back with a new story. It's inspired by the movie, since l really loved it, so...enjoy. :)**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER; STORY INSPIRED BY _THE KISSING BOOTH_ MOVIE.**

 **\+ in this story, Alec is bisexual. You will need this information for further chapters.**

* * *

"Seriously, nobody asked you to the prom?" Alec Lightwood asked with an amused smirk. l rolled my eyes while closing my locker. I crossed my arms over my chest, tilting my head and gave him a death look. I might be 5'2 and he might be 6'1, but I was still scarier than he'd ever be.

"Oh, shut up. Why are you even allowed here? You're in college now." I barked, not knowing what else to say. I walked past him, my red curls bouncing against my back. I could feel him following me and l could feel his smirk.

Alec, my best friend since...forever. He has been by my side ever since l was born and he was 2. And yes, he is older than me. Our mothers have been besties since their high school years, had planned their wedding together -even had them together, which is weird, l know- and chose names for their children together. In fact, mom named Alexander (aka Alec), his little sister, Isabelle and his younger brother, Max, while his mother, Maryse, named my older brother, Jonathan, and me -Clarissa.

"Everyone is allowed here...and l came to pick you up and my little sister as well." He teased, nudging my side. I sighed, annoyed, and walked to the parking lot. What we saw there made Alec's blood boil for sure. Against Alec's red, beautiful car was Isabelle, or Izzy; but not alone. She was making out with someone. Her slender body was pressed against the car, her hands running through the thick, brown hair of the boy that was ravishing her big, red lips.

Izzy. One of my best friends as well. She is...a goddess. Slim body, big, full breasts and an amazing butt, long legs, long raven hair and dark black eyes. Every guy is at her feet and she knows it. However, it's surprisingly who is her boyfriend. Not a jock or popular guy like you'd expect, but a normal, kinda nerdish boy. Simon Lewis.

Simon is handsome, no complain about it. But with his social status in high school, nobody would have expected him to date Izzy. He is a little taller than Izzy, has a normal build, brownish messy hair, hazel eyes and thick, black glasses. Simon used to have a crush on me for 5 years...yes, 5 years. He thought nobody knew, but he was really obvious. Thank God he fell for Izzy, not because he was annoying or anything -well, a little, but these are details-, but because he really deserves someone to love him like he loves her. And Isabelle is the one.

I followed Alec to the car, having to run a little, "Hey, easy there, l have short leeeegs," I whined with a pout. He stopped abruptly and l stopped as well because l hit against his hard back.

"Excuse me, am l interrupting?" Alec asked with an eyebrow raised, crossing his arms over his chest. They both parted ways and I could see the terror in Simon's eyes. Poor boy.

I giggled and shook my head, placing a hand on Alec's shoulder. "Hey, calm down, buddy. It's not like it's the first time you see them do this. Be grateful they're only kissing." I teased, making Izzy smirk and Simon awkwardly rub the back of his head.

"Yeah, but stop doing it against my car!" He protested and rolled his eyes, walking to the driver's seat. "And l want Simon to seat next to me." He continued, his blue eyes sending death glares to Simon who just got in the car without any word.

Me and Izzy laughed and shook our heads, murmuring in the same time ''Boys."

We talked on the way to the siblings' place about prom...well, about me not having a prom date.

"Guys, it's already getting boring. l have accepted my faith of living my life seeing you all happy, married and me living in Alec's place with a dog, a virgin forever." I said, dramatic, as l got out the car.

"It's not like that...you're beautiful and one day you'll find your lover." Izzy said, smiling.

"She is right, Clary." Simon approved.

"Besides, l a single, too." Alec shrugged, putting one hand around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his body.

"Yeah, but at least you had a relationship! Me? Zero, nada, aucun, nothing!" I sighed, exasperated. I turned my head to look over the big pool -did I mention The Lightwoods were extremely rich?-, my eyes widening a little.

You know how in movies there is a scene with a hot guy getting out of a pool, pulling himself out by his arms, his muscles bulging, hair wet and all over and everything is in slow motion? Well, that is what l saw.

The god- l mean, the guy that was out the pool was nobody else than Jace Herondale. You know him, who doesn't? He is the most popular guy in out town. And our town is not small, not at all. He isn't the bad boy you see in books, movies or so on...well, not a bad boy at all. He is more like a player, but he is so handsome. Blonde hair, tanned skin, golden eyes, tall and some muscles l'd wish l'd lick...

Oh my God, that sounded sooooo cringe. You'd wonder what is he doing over Alec and Izzy's house? No, he is not their sibling. He is their cousin, but he lives with them because his parents moved 6 years ago in Paris and Jace didn't want to leave his friends, family and school to start a new life. His parents, Stephen and Celine Herondale are both in the fashion industry. While Celine is a model, Stephen is a well known designer and fashion critique. Now you see why they moved to Paris. Jace wasn't into all the fashion stuff and all, so he declined most of the offers for modelling- he won't model even his father's collections. However, even that Jace liked to stay out the business, media didn't always leave him alone. One bad thing he does and boom, first page news.

"I heard a high pitched complain, what happened, red?" Jace smirked at me, making his way over us. I controlled myself to not let my eyes travel over his god-like body and instead l frowned.

"Stop calling me red, blondie.'' I said and he laughed, moving to ruffle my hair with his wet hand. l pulled his hand away and pouted. "Hey, wetness doesn't do well to my already messy curls!" I complained.

"Whatever. See you later." He waved to us all, doing a weird hand-thingy high five with Alec, then walked inside the place, grabbing a towel from a table to wipe the water off his body.

"Why aren't you two a thing yet?" Izzy asked with a smirk, following Jace inside with Simon behind her. Alec frowned at her and rolled his eyes.

Oh, yeah, we also have rules. And rule number one? NEVER date the hot cousin. I know, it was supposed to be brother, not cousin, but Alec's only brother is 7, so...we adapted it. When we made those rules, we were 9, respectively 11. I was confused when this rule came, too, but when l meet Jace 2 years later, man...

So, yeah, the crush that l have for him will never be known by anyone -except Izzy, who knows about it-, because otherwise, l'll get killed.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get it." I got up from the floor, running to the kitchen. Weekends over The Lightwoods were a tradition, and so were the stupid movie nights with lots of popcorn. And who had to get it? Oh, obviously me.

l leaned against the counter, waiting for the popcorn to get ready, when l saw the beautiful blond enter the kitchen. He looked pretty normal, wearing some black jeans and a white shirt, but man...what was on his neck, damn. Huge reddish-yellowish spots, hair all ruffled and a stupid smirk on.

"Got laid?" I rolled my eyes and tilted my head. Jace smiled and moved closer to me, ruffling my hair. Ugh, he keeps dong this to me since we meet and, even that he knows l _hate_ it, he keeps doing it.

"You know me so well, red." He winked, pulling his hand away.

"Oh, right, because is hard to tell by those hickeys on your neck." Jace just laughed and shook his head, leaning to press a light kiss on my cheek, making my eyebrows shot.

"See you later, princess." He whispered, turning around to leave. I bite my lip, feeling my cheeks heat. Oh, fuck.

* * *

 **A/N: so, that was first chapter. Tell me what do you think and at 10 review= update :)**

 **Kisses. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heeey! I am back with the second chapter, l am so happy you liked the first chapter! I have been asked to make for a Jace POV, buuuuuuuut...later. ;)**

 **By the way, the chapter would be quiet short, but I promise next one will be longer.**

* * *

"Stop moving around!" I hissed as I held Jace's face with one hand, the other lightly patting the blending sponge over his neck.

Long short story, he asked me to cover his hickeys, because he had to go over some party that would have paparazzi and he was not in the mood of having pictures with his neck all over the first page. And between me and Izzy, I was the best choice. I may not have Izzy's makeup talents, but at least I would not bother Jace with tons of questions like Izzy.

"It's annoying, tap the sponge easier!" He rolled his eyes and sighed. I rolled my eyes too and frowned.

"Hey, you're not the one to complain! I accepted helping you with your neck, I even went to the mall to get a foundation to match your skin!" I reproached, putting some more foundation spots and blend them in his neck with the blending sponge. "So hush or else I am calling Isabelle!"

I heard Jace's groan, but he did not say another thing. Good. I pulled away slightly and looked over his neck which looked once again decent, then grabbed the makeup fixing spray or whatever it's name was- don't judge me, l barely use makeup! Izzy always told me how l should care more about makeup, but l don't see why. I don't have bad skin, l have long lashes, nice eyebrows; but whatever.- and then sprayed it over his neck, making him let a small yelp.

"For fuck's sake, it's cold." I raised my eyebrows as he said this and shook my head. I was not even going to comment on that.

"You're done. You owe me." I said and got up, grabbing the makeup supplies. Jace just shrugged and grabbed his phone, then murmured a not so nice word and ran a hand through his hair. l raised my eyebrows but didn't ask. Not my business.

Jace looked at me with eyebrows raised, "You're not going to ask what happened?"

"No." I shrugged and got up, making my way over the door. Of course, I DIED to know what happened, but wanted to seem like I did not care.

I heard Jace's loud sigh. "Clary..." Hm, he said my name...then, it's serious. I stopped walking but did not turn to face him. I waited for him. "Will you attend the party with me?"

My eyes widened and l quickly shook my head. Now, don't take me wrong. It's not like l don't wanna go with him, l would LOVE to but : 1. Alec would kill me; 2. Alec would kill me and 3. Alec would kill me. And before you'd wonder where he is, he is at a date with some guy called Raphael.

"Please, Clary! As a friend, come oooooon!" I could sense Jace getting up and walking to me, but l refused turning. I knew he's use the puppy eyes and I could never resist them.

"Nope, hell no!" I said, firmly.

...

"Stop moving around!" Isabelle hissed as she held my face, applying some mascara over my long lashes.

"Sorry, but it's really uncomfortable." I apologized and tried holding my eyes open without blinking. I could feel tears threatening to come out from how wide I had my eyes opened. Finally, Izzy pulled away and handed me a mirror. Oh, well...l looked, interesting.

Okay, I was stunning. The foundation I had on was exactly my skin tone, which was weird, considering how pale I was and how hard it is to find such a light color; I had a light eye makeup, with some neutral colors that popped the color of my green eyes, my long lashes looked even longer with the mascara and the dark reddish lipstick I had on made my lips even bigger.

I got up, looking at my body in the mirror and bite my lower lip. I had on a short -a little too short- black dress and black, knee high boots. My curled hair was straightened, falling down my back to my waist.

Yep, you guessed, I turned around, Jace gave me the puppy eyes and I accepted going with him. It was a party to celebrate his father's new collection and his 'date' ditch him -which was weird, considering it was Jace we are talking about, but whatever- and he couldn't go alone. I mean, that's what he said.

"Come on, red, we will be-" He stopped before finishing, raising his eyebrows as he saw me. I sighed and turned around, pulling the edges of my dress lower as if to cover more of myself.

"I...I am done." I said and walked to him, ignoring Izzy's smirking face. I walked past him as well, going straight to his car. I am sure that comparing to his model girlfriends, I was...pathetic. I was short, with small curves and...ugh! I am sure he is now regretting asking me to be his date and...why the hell am I so self conscious? I mean, I know why..duh! But really now, I never had such a monologue in my head. Okay, maybe once or twice, but these are details.

I heard the clicky thing and the doors of his car opened. I got in it and smoothed my dress, then looked over the window as Jace got in.

"You look nice, red." Jace said and I turned to look at him, meeting his cocky smirk. I rolled my eyes a bit and sighed, shaking my head. Please, let this party be over soon.

...

I have no idea what time it was. I did not ask Jace to check his watch. He probably did, since he came to me just as I was talking with Bella Hadid- I know, oh my Gosh!- and after giving her a sweet, charming smile, he said we had to go. The party was lit! So many celebrities that embraced the new collection. And since Jace's father couldn't come, Jace had a small speech. He was pretty mad, I could tell, since his father announced his absence with 5 minutes before the party started.

As we got out, right lights came from everywhere and I covered my face a little. I felt Jace's hand on my back move to my waist, gripping it and pulling my body closer. "Please, no picture." He said in a polite way, making his way over the car as he held me close to him. He guided me inside the car, then followed and loudly groaned.

"Fucking bastard, always does it." He murmured as he started his car and drove away. I didn't even had time to put on my seatbelt! "Says he will come, then ditches everything and I have to do his jobs. Giving speeches, being polite to celebrities I can't stand it!" He almost screamed and I watched his knuckles turn white.

"Hey, calm down, Jace...worse things could happen.." I whispered, not sure how to calm him. He groaned, stopping as the traffic lights went red.

"I know that, red, but...it's just, I am disappointed. Not because I had to keep this stupid speech that made me look like an idiot, but...but because I really, really wanted to see him. It's been 4 years and I miss him...he's my father, after all." For the first time in a while, I felt my face soften around him. He was serious, I could feel it...the disappointment her felt.

I sighed a little and moved a hand over his. He turned his head to look at me and I ignored the shock I felt when his golden eyes stared into my green ones. "I know what it means to be disappointed by the most important man in your life..." I stopped, feeling a lump in my throat -I don't want to remember about that bastard-, but then I kept going, "But...Stephen loves you and you know it. He calls you every day and yes, maybe he should pay more visits to you but...you know he is not delaying them for nothing." I smiled a little. The eye contact we had on was...I can't even describe it. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his and I had a feeling he couldn't, either. But I had to do something.

"Maybe next time you should accept going to Paris. At least we will have some peace without you around." I smirked and Jace rolled his eyes. That was so idiotic to say.

"Way to ruin a nice moment." Jace laughed and started driving again. I couldn't argue on that one.

...

"Oh my God!" I woke up and frowned as I heard the door of the guest's room open wide and felt Izzy jump on the bed. I groaned and rubbed my eyes and as soon as I pulled my hands away, her phone's screen was right in front of my face.

"Woah! I can't read with the screen 2 cm away from my face!" I sighed and grabbed her phone and what I have seen made my mouth go wide.

A picture with me and Jace from last night, his arm around my waist, my hand covering my face.

"What?!" I asked, staring at the picture.

"Read the article, gurl." Izzy smirked and I started reading, yelling.

 _ **Jace's Herondale new bae?  
**_ _ **The handsome 19 year old, son of the fashion critique Stephen Herondale, was seen last night**  
 **coming and leaving the party dedicated for his father's new collection with a fiery redheaded, Clary.  
He seemed very protective, ****holding the girl close to him, so there is no doubt they are dating.**  
 **She may not be famous, which is surprising, considering Jace's previous model girlfriends,** **but she is more than beautiful.  
And we are not the only ones that are crazy about the new couple! Jace's fans already found a  
ship name: Clace (Cla from Clary and Ce from Jace, how cool!)  
What do you think? Will fans be happy and keep using Clace, maybe even have fan accounts (happy giggle, I'd make one, too!)  
or be disappointed to find out they're only friends. I bet they're dating, just like you. So let's keep dreaming!**_

"What the..." But before I could finish my sentence, I heard how death sounds like when they call you.

"CLARISSA ADELE MORGERNSTERN!" Yep, it was Alec.

* * *

 **A/N: soooo...did you enjoy it? I hope so! Don't forget, 10 reviews= update! :)  
Kisses xx.**


End file.
